


Yellow

by All_and_Sundry



Series: Your Colours [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: M/M, Toonshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_and_Sundry/pseuds/All_and_Sundry
Summary: "Your hair's a mess."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Musical inspiration : Hazzy  
> Requested by: (numerous requesters)

The sheets shifted silently. Pressed from pillows with an inelegant sweep of a knee. Inelegant but careful.

He was.

Slow in that motion and the one after, perching carefully on the unoccupied side of the bed and smiling at the honeyed contents of a cup in hand.

From the other side of the bed, blankets moved again.

Soft shuffles.

Rumbles somewhere between them.

Low and warm.

"Pegasus."

"Yes?"

"Is that…"

An almighty yawn breaking up.

"…my tea?"

"And if I said yes?"

A bright a question as young sunlight dappling the room.

Laughter fading into the cup.

One sip.

Fragrance smoothed and honeyed and curling into cream.

Then another sip.

Mounds of fabric muffled a long sigh. Slid as he pulled up. Made crumpled points of his knees.

"I told you to stay out. It's brand new."

Without a word but rather a turn where he sat, Pegasus offered the cup.

Seto shook his head.

In a bow for another sip, silver came spilling into view.

"Oh for god's sake…"

Teacup and all chimed, abruptly set aside.

But annoyed sound died in his throat.

Fingertips came slowly sweeping. Long strands carefully up behind an ear. Just missing his jaw.

"Your hair's a mess."

As if his wasn't.

All at one side, dark ends feathering every which way.

_Most of all_ _…_

And him blinking slowly, still waking.

_I love when you are_ _…_

Not anything.

_Just…_

"Seto."

He hummed in reply.

Then breathed a groan in protest.

What with finding himself suddenly back in bed.

Yet with company.

Gratitude at his lips.

Between.

Thick sighs.

Lazy little kisses.

Warm entangling.

Sheets and arms.


End file.
